I Just Need A Best Friend
by Yuki Shirou - YN
Summary: Ogawa memiliki perasaan untuk bisa bersahabat sebaik-baiknya... Namun malah membuat tumbuhnya telur batsu... Fic pertama buatan Yuki. review!


**I JUST NEED A BEST FRIEND**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara because its owned by Peach-Pit, and I do not own Ogawa and Team Saito too because its owned by Sakyo. But, I do own this fic.

--

**--Ogawa's POV--**

"Ogawaaaa!" teriakan Narita, seperti siang-siang biasanya."Beliin roti cokelat sama jus! Jangan lelet!"

"Baik..." aku hanya bisa menjawab lemas Narita. Aku tak mampu membantahnya. Dengan lemas aku berjalan menuju supermarket dekat sekolah.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku kembali dengan membawakan apa yang disuruh Narita.

"WOOOI! OGAWAAA!" teriak Narita. "Aku mintanya jus! Bukan jus sayur!!! Beli lagi!!"

"Ta, tapi..." bantahku pelan. "Kalau tiap jam istirahat makannya hanya roti dan jus, vitaminnya enggak bakalan seimbang..."

"Hah? Buat apa kamu ngomong gitu? Memang kamu itu siapanya aku?! Cepat, beli lagi!" bentak Narita sambil membanting jus sayur yang kubeli ke lantai.

"Ba... Baik..."

"WWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEYYYY! SI KUNCIR DUA SUPER JAHAT!" teriak siswa berambut pirang bucherri (bule cat sendiri) yang ada di depanku. "KAMU NGAPAIN SAMA OGAWA, HAH?!"

Hah?! Kak Oyorokobi?

"Akan kuhabisi kau pakai ramuan buatanku... Dalam sekali telan langsung mati..." ancam seorang siswa di sebelahku sambil menodongkan seember bahan kimia berbau aneh.

Ho... Homo juga ada?

"Mmmmmmmammmmmmpppuuuuusssssss kaaaaaaauuuuu...." bisik siswa yang paling tinggi dari kami berempat.

Na, Nakayoshi juga...

Narita langsung lemes dan kabur. "MAAAAAAAFFFF!!!!"

"Huh, dasar si kuncir dua super jahat..." Daiki alias Oyorokobi langsung menggeretakkan kedua tangannya. "Ogawa kok nurut melulu sama si kuncir super jahat itu sih?"

"Eh—Tapi, aku..." aku tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Enggak ada gunanya nurutin si kuncir super jelek itu," potong Homo, alias Yasushige.

"Kasihan Ogawa ah..." Nakayoshi menepuk kepalaku.

"Woey, Nakayoshi, jangan ambil kesempatan dong!" umpat Oyorokobi.

"Nakayoshi memang kelewatan orangnya..." ledek Homo.

"Eeee.... Teman-teman... Mau makan bekal sama-sama?" tanyaku sambil mengambil empat kotak bekal dari tasku.

Ketiga satan Saito langsung mengangguk. "MAU!"

--

Di atap sekolah, kami makan bekal yang kubuat sama-sama. "Hari ini bekalnya sushi set."

"Waaah! Kayaknya enaaaaak!" teriak Oyorokobi.

"Lapaaaar...." Nakayoshi memengang sumpitnya sampai patah.

"Nakayoshi, tahan nafsumu..." potong Homo.

Dalam waktu lima menit, kami selesai makan siang di atap sekolah.

"Aaah, kenyang... Makanan buatan Ogawa seperti biasa enak!" ucap Oyorokobi dengan gampangnya.

"Gak usah lebay deh, dasar kepala paprika." ledek Homo.

"Apa katamuuu?!" Oyorokobi langsung naik darah.

Nakayoshi cuek aja.

"Teman-teman, tenang..." belaku pelan. Oyorokobi dan Homo langsung diam. "Hari ini aku..."

"Kau kenapa, Ogawa?" tanya Oyorokobi khawatir. Homo dan Nakayoshi juga menyebutkan itu dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa... Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan semua perilaku kalian semua..." ucapku khawatir. "Seperti ada perlombaan..."

"Pe, perlombaan?" Oyorokobi langsung menelah ludah.

Homo dan Nakayoshi juga.

**--Daiki (Oyorokobi)'s POV--**

Gawat nih... Bisa ketahuan kalau kita bertiga naksir sama Ogawa dari dulu! Gawat, gawat... Harus atur suasana...

"Aaah!" aku meregangkan kedua lenganku. "Paling-paling cuma pikiran kamu lagi mumet aja, Ogawa. Tenang aja, ada kita bertiga kok,"

"Tapi..." Ogawa mulai menangis.

"O—Ogawa?! Ah, dasar kepala paprika, Ogawa jadi gini nih!" Homo langsung menunjukku kesal.

"Apa?! Bukan salahku—"

BRAKKK!

Ogawa pergi.

Hanya ada aku, Homo dan Nakayoshi.

"Waduh..."

--**Amu's POV—**

"Amu-chan! Kayaknya di sekitar sini deh..." Ran, shugo charaku, berterbangan di sekitarku. Ya, aku dan ketiga shugo charaku, Ran, Miki dan Suu, sedang mencari telur batsu.

"Iya! Terasa!" aku mulai merasakan aura telur batsu.

SMP OE 1

"Waduh..." aku menggaruk belakang leherku. "Kalau gini susah masuk sekolahnya nih... Mana gerbangnya dikunci... Oh ya! Ran! Tolong!"

"Oke! Hop, Step, Jump!" Ran mengucapkan manteranya.

HOOPS

Dengan lincahnya aku meloncati gerbang sekolah yang tinggi sekali hanya untuk mencari telur batsu. Yah, memang butuh perjuangan nih, tapi itulah tugasku sebagai Joker.

--**Ogawa's POV**--

Aku berjalan sendirian di lapangan sekolah yang kosong. Kenapa aku merasa sedih begini? Kenapa aku merasa sakit begini? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Seharusnya aku tersenyum kalau ada kak Oyorokobi, Homo dan Nakayoshi yang selalu menemaniku. Tapi kenapa aku selalu merasa sakit? Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada sesuatu yang kulakukan hingga aku sakit begini? Kenapa aku merasa sakit saat berada di dekat mereka? Apa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi diantara kita berempat?

"KYAAAA!!!"

Aku berteriak. Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa panas sekali. Kepalaku pusing, dan aku tak sadarkan diri.

--**Amu's POV—**

Aku berlari makin kencang. Aura telur batsu makin terasa.

"Amu! Sebelah sana!" teriak Miki.

Aku menoleh. Ada seorang siswi SMP mungil yang terpekur di tanah, dengan sebuah telur batsu di atasnya.

"Khyahahaha... Aqquidistance, Friend, Best Friend!" telur batsu itu menetas dan menjadi sesosok batsu chara.

"Gawat! Amu-chan, ayo!" teriak Ran.

"Jadi karakter!" teriakku. Aku menjadi Amulet Heart. "Spiral Heart!"

Dengan lincahnya batsu chara itu kabur dari pandangan.

"Gantian! Amu!" suruh Miki.

Ganti menjadi Amulet Spade. "Colorful Campus!"

"Khyahahahahahaaa!!!!!" batsu chara itu malah makin ganas.

"A—Aku saja! Jadi karakter!" teriak Suu.

Ganti menjadi Amulet Clover. "Cip, Syrup, Whiiip!"

"Noooooooo!!!!! Tidakkkkk!!!!!!!" batsu chara itu tak tahan dengan serangan Suu. Bagus!

_Aku..._

_Aku selalu harus menuruti teman-teman..._

Hah?! Aku mendengar rintihan batsu chara itu.

_Aku..._

_Aku punya tiga sahabat yang baik, namun kenapa aku selalu sakit bila berada di dekat mereka..._

_Aku harus menuruti teman-teman... Aku tak mengerti bagaimana punya teman yang sesungguhnya..._

"BODOH!" Amu berteriak lantang. "Kau kan punya tiga sahabat itu, apakah mereka bertiga menyuruh-nuyuruhmu?! Harusnya kau jangan takut meski melalui penampilan mereka! Kau juga terlalu lemah! Harusnya bisa menegur teman-teman yang menyuruhmu!"

Batsu chara itu bengong.

"Unlock heart!"

Batsu chara itu berubah menjadi sesosok chara berambut hitam pendek, punya sungut di atasnya, dan memakai pakaian seragam berwarna hijau, dengan topi kecil dengan pin bergambarkan daun semanggi berkelopak empat. "Akhirnya persahabatan yang paling indah... Aku akan lahir kembali dan bisa menjadikan sahabat yang baik... Dadah, Amu Hinamori!"

Chara itu berubah lagi menjadi telur dan kembali ke pemiliknya lagi.

"Oi! Kakak, anda tak apa-apa?" tanya Amu sambil membantu membangunkan anak itu.

"WOOOOI!!! KAMU APAKAN OGAWA!!!!" terdengar teriakan lantang dari atap sekolah itu.

SYYYUUUUUUUT

HUPS!

Muncul tiga sosok siswa yang berada di hadapanku.

"Kamu apakan Ogawa, hah?!" bentak siswa yang paling pendek.

"Akan kusuruh kau minum bahan kimiaku..."

"Loncat skippping dari atas Monas 200 kali..."

Aku langsung terperangah lemas. Inikah ketiga sahabat yang disebutkan anak ini?

"Aku tidak membuatnya kenapa-napa! Dia pingsan!" bantahku.

"Apa?! Ogawa pingsan?!" teriak siswa perambut pirang itu.

"APAA?!" balas siswa berkacamata yang membawa bahan kimianya.

"Ogawaaaa....."

--

Kami berempat langsung membawa siswi bernama Ogawa itu ke UKS sekolah.

"Ma, maaf, sudah saatnya aku pulang," aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku. "Jam istirahatku sudah mau habis..."

"Oh silahkan," potong anak berambut pirang tadi.

Aku langsung pergi saja.

--**Ogawa's POV**--

Ueh... Kenapa kepalaku pusing... Hah?

Aku berada di ruang UKS?

"OGAWA!!!" terdengar tiga teriakan yang memekakkan telingaku, membuatku terduduk di tempat tidur.

Lho? Kak Oyorokobi, Homo, Nakayoshi?

"Kamu enggak apa-apa Ogawa?" tanya Oyorokobi khawatir.

"Eee.... Memang aku kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kamu ditemukan pingsan di depan lapangan sekolah," jelas Homo.

"Ogawa..." bisik Nakayoshi pelan.

"Kau kenapa Ogawa?" tanya Oyorokobi.

"Aku..." aku meletakkan tangan kananku di dadaku, merasakan sedih. "Aku selalu merasa... Tiap kali Narita meminta bantuan padaku, aku merasa selalu ingin membantu... Saat kalian bertiga mengusir Narita, aku merasa sakit... Aku tak ingin menyakiti perasaan kalian, tapi aku juga ingin berterima kasih sudah bersahabat dengan kalian selama ini... Aku hanya ingin punya kekuatan untuk menegur Narita seperti kalian bertiga..."

"Ogawa..." Oyorokobi, Homo dan Nakayoshi langsung terdiam.

"Tenang aja Ogawa, selama ada kami, kami janji bakalan selalu bisa mendukung Ogawa." Oyorokobi mengacungkan jempol.

"Justru kalau kau bisa menegur Narita seperti waktu dulu, keren lho," Homo ikut tersenyum mantap.

"I... Iya..."

KRIIIIING

"Ah, bel pulang!" Oyorokobi berdiri. "Ogawa, pulang yuk,"

"Ayo!" aku mengangguk dan menarik lengan Homo dan Nakayoshi.

"Sama-sama berempat ya? Lalu kita mampir ke restoran, makan sama-sama. Ya?"

----

Selesai...

Heng... Aneh gak? Gue emang demen ama Ogawa and Team Saito sih... Tapi gak ada di story listnya... Jadi dimasukin ke Shugo Chara deh... Oke, harap reviewnya atas fic aneh ini...


End file.
